moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BenAdventureBear
come on chat! please come on chat ben please :*( chat chat please i'm waiting i'm waiting Hi Harry's MoshiMonster name and WordPress name is name is Htheman1 he does have a WordPress account also a site here at: http://htheman1.wordpress.com/ called MMS (Moshi Monsters Studios) He asked me if he could work on it, so i asked you, also he's the link to his monster: Http://www.moshimonsters.com/monsters/htheman1 so he is waiting for you, also his email is: htheman1moshimonsters@gmail.com and it is registered with his WordPress account. He is waiting for you to reply him or email him too. That what he told me to say. Goodbye Ben! XD Mackyboy123 | Talk | Blog | Sorry, i mean if he could work on YOUR site. Sorry for the fuss. Mackyboy123 | Talk | Blog | ben chat please i'll be on all week so can you please come on chat at least SOME days please ben please help me come on chat i'll tell you Reply Sorry, the December Votes have already been decided. Plus, you were on the November Vote, so you can't be in the December one. |''' '''| 13:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) X( All CM's have been demoted ;( Come on chat :( Ben Ben did you delete my page? If you did, why? Why did you do it? Ok Sorry Reply I know Chatty's been on in Chat so his votes are fine. I'm not too sure on Vader's though. Besides, you don't have to edit to be active. |''' '''| 15:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Ben please can you add the template on my goals because by accident I deleted it and I tried to add it again but it didn't work! :( [[User:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' [[User_talk:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' [[User_blog:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' 07:19, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Alo! Hi there! I read in your profile that you're saving money for a notebook laptop. Good luck on getting it! You rarely go on chat! ;) ' Clumsyme22 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 14:23, January 28, 2014 (UTC) RFA What do you mean abuse my powers? I never had "powers" so how would you know? You just Opposed becasue your on Ross' "side". I gave up on my RFA because (of course) I got opposes from you and Ross, and one from Chatty, but he just had some stupid reason. My RFCM had more Supports then Opposes but it became inactive because there was no room for CM's at the time so I made a RFA. I just give up. You and Ross win :/ [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 00:11, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank! Thank you so much for your Habitats work, Ben! :) [[User:PepperSupreme|'''GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 06:27, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank! Oh, thank you so much for your work! I don't even know what to say! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:26, April 3, 2014 (UTC) image management I do not know what I deleted from your userpage, that must have been name management and the image is likely replaced. I am aware I deleted your zoo images and if they are unused, they are unused. A wikia is not your personal photobucket and we have no need for those images, thus I remove them. This is image management. Plus, I'm 500% certain they are outdated as of now. You can simply make a list like everyone else or just put up a link to you home saying "visit my zoo". Image deletion and management is hard enough as it is, I'm not going to give special threatment to anyone if we have better/useful material. Plus, I limit myself to UNUSED images, meaning something useless like a picture of Sonic will not be deleted when in use on a userpage. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 08:06, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Word Hey, Please can you come on chat, I'd like to speak to you about WikiProjects and something else. You're not in trouble ;) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:52, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Ben you said you were going to make me an Avatar a bit like yours and you haven't yet so do you know when you are? [[User:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' [[User_talk:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' [[User_blog:LilyAdventureBear| ]] |''' 07:32, April 15, 2014 (UTC) meeting, important ;) http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:REALROSS/WikiProject_Meeting << Please read, comment - important, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:38, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Ben! :) We haven't seen each other for AGES. Can you come back on the wiki. It's not the best MMW without you! PLEASE Hi Ben, please can you come back on, I really miss you! :'( -- [[User:Mickyfickie|'Mfickie]] ▪''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie|'''I like microwaves]] ▪ ''' 12:18, July 25, 2014 (UTC)